Facebook Official
by anthemofagirl
Summary: Andre and Tori finally make their relationship "Facebook official" and this is how some of their friends react. :


**Facebook Official**

Pairing: Tori/Andre  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: Andre and Tori finally make their relationship "Facebook official" and this is how some of their friends react.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters! They all belong to the genius Dan Schneider and mean no copyright infringement! Also Facebook doesn't belong to me. That's Mark Zuckerberg's.<p>

_**Tori Vega**__ is in a relationship with __**Andre Harris**__._  
><em>Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, and 17 others like this.<br>_**Beck Oliver** About time!  
><em>3 people like this.<em>  
><strong>Jade West<strong> Great. Now Tori can keep her hands off my boyfriend and we won't have to hear her whine about being dumped by these losers and being single all the time.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Please Jade, tell me how you really feel.  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> I think she just did Tori.

**Beck Oliver Andre Harris** Dude nice going, how'd you finally ask her out?  
><strong>Jade West<strong> And why do you care?  
><strong>Beck Oliver<strong> Because he's my best friend and he's been talking about wanting to do this forever?  
><em>Tori Vega likes this.<em>

**Jade West Andre Harris** Now we won't have to hear anymore songs about stupid unrequited love.  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> Now he can write happy love songs! Yay!  
><strong>Jade West<strong> NO!

_**Trina Vega**__ is in a relationship._  
><em>Sinjin van Cleef likes this.<em>  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> With who?  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong> No one she's probably just jealous.  
><strong>Trina Vega<strong> You don't know him, he's a senior at another school.  
><strong>Beck Oliver<strong> She's with Sinjin, obviously.  
><em>Jade West, Sinjin van Cleef, Tori Vega, Andre Harris and 7 others like this.<br>_**Trina Vega** Ew gross it is not Sinjin!  
><em>Sinjin van Cleef likes this.<em>  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong> Sinjin why would you even like that?  
><em>Sinjin van Cleef likes this.<br>_

**Andre Harris Beck Oliver** Hey man maybe now we can double date.  
><strong>Beck Oliver<strong> Yeah, that'd be cool!  
><strong>Jade West<strong> God no.  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> Wait I thought Andre was with Tori now? Why are you two going on a date?  
><strong>Beck Oliver<strong> Okay you caught us. We've decided to come public with our love!  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong> Wait seriously?

_**Beck Oliver**__ went from in a relationship to single._  
><em>Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro, and 14 others like this<em>.  
><strong>Jade West<strong> WHAT?

_**Beck Oliver**__ is now in a relationship with __**Andre Harris**__._  
><em>Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and 28 others like this.<em>  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> About time! ;)  
><em>Andre Harris and Beck Oliver like this.<em>  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> Wow! I'm so happy for you guys!  
><em>Beck Oliver likes this.<em>

_**Trina Vega**__ is now single._  
><em>Holly Vega, Tori Vega, Jade West, and 22 others like this.<em>  
><strong>Trina Vega<strong> I hate you all.  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> Aw I'm sorry Trina. :(  
><strong>Cat Valentine <strong>Hey maybe I can introduce you to my brother some time?  
><em>Beck Oliver likes this.<em>  
><strong>Tori Vega <strong>No!  
><em>Jade West likes this.<em>

**Andre Harris Tori Vega** Q&A time.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Okay, hit me.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> I'd rather not…  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Thanks, I'd really appreciate that! Looks like I've got myself a gentleman!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> I prefer 'decent human being.'  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Alright Mr. Decent human being who can't take a compliment, onto those questions!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Alright. Skiball or mini golf?  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> After the incident with Trina and my parents, I'm a little traumatized of mini golf so skiball!  
><em>Holly Vega likes this.<em>  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Mom! Stop reading my conversations!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Woah, your mom's reading this. That's no pressure or anything. Hi Mrs. Vega…  
><strong>Holly Vega<strong> Hi dear!  
><em>Sinjin van Cleef likes this.<em>  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> If you ignore her she'll go away.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Sinjin?  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> I don't know, I can't be rude to the parentals…we just started dating and I don't want to be banned from your house…  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> It's okay, she's not online anymore, she went to the store to buy groceries.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Sweet, tell her to buy some of that hot cocoa I like.  
><strong>Tori Vega <strong>Can we just get back to that Q&A please?  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Okay sorry! Sushi or pizza?  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> You can never go wrong with burgers.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> That's my kinda girl. ;)  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>Movies or concert?  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Concert, no question! Future popstar remember?  
><em>Andre Harris likes this.<em>  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>Okay now Ginger Fox concert or Katy Perry concert?  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Ginger Fox, really? Katy Perry, duh!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> I was hoping you'd say that.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Alright so burgers, skiball, and a Katy Perry concert. Sound good for Saturday night?  
><strong>Tori Vega <strong>Sure.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Wait what?  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> I've got tickets to the Katy concert.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> What? No way?  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>Yeah way!  
><strong>Tori Vega <strong>Omg that's awesome! I'd love to go!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Great! I'll give you the rest of the details tomorrow at school.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> Okay cool!  
><strong>Jade West<strong> Hey I've been dying to go to that concert but it's been sold out for months now!  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>I've got connections. ;)  
><strong>Jade West <strong>Well hook me up!  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Still against double dating?  
><em>Beck Oliver likes this.<em>  
><strong>Jade West<strong> Ugh.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> They're floor seats.  
><strong>Jade West<strong> I hate you.

**Jade West Andre Harris **Okay fine. Beck and I will go on a stupid double date with you and Tori.  
><em>Andre Harris likes this.<em>  
><strong>Jade West <strong>But we're skipping that skiball and burgers crap and we'll meet you at the concert.  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>Fair enough.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> Oh and Jade?  
><strong>Jade West <strong>What?  
><strong>Andre Harris <strong>You're welcome.  
><strong>Jade West <strong>…thanks Andre…  
><em>Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, and 7 others like this.<em>

**Tori Vega** I'm going to see Katy Perry in concert on Saturday, I have the best boyfriend ever!  
><em>Andre Harris, Holly Vega, and 19 others like this.<em>


End file.
